A guy hug
by mirdaishan
Summary: "It's a guy hug," he had told her. Different ending for The headless witch in the woods.


**A guy hug**

He couldn't help but smile while he was holding her in his arms. Of course he felt sorry for her after what she had gone through with Will, but at least he had an excuse to hold her now. A guy hug, was what he had told her. Yeah, right! This was so much more than a guy hug… He never wanted to let her go anymore.

Suddenly it hit him. He never wanted to let her go anymore… What was he doing, being together with Cam? He didn't care about her half as much as he cared about Bones. Cam was more like a friend, he loved Bones… I love her more than anyone else in the world, shot through his mind. And he knew he had to tell her. But how? He still didn't want to let her go, afraid of ruining the moment. Since she hadn't given him any signs that the hug had been enough he continued to hold her and stroke her back slowly. He felt her head against his shoulder. She was relaxing in his arms, he could feel that. How long could he keep holding her?

_Please don't let me go, she begged him in thought. His arms around her felt so good, so natural… Who cared that he was together with Cam? He was here with her now, holding her in his arms and stroking her back, not Cam's. Cam… Her mind woke up. It was a guy hug, he had told her, so it shouldn't mean anything. She had to stop feeling so good in his arms right now. He was together with her boss!_

He felt that she was starting to pull back. No, not yet, he thought. I can't let you go yet… I love you! What would she say if he told her that? He looked in her beautiful blue eyes, his arms still around her. He would never get another chance like this again, he knew that. Carefully he moved his head closer to hers.

_She looked in his gorgeous dark eyes. Just before the hug he had told her she wasn't alone, he was her partner. Her partner… They were working together, there couldn't be anything more than that! Then why was his face only inches away from hers? She wanted all those rational thoughts out of her mind, she just wanted him to kiss her._

He moved his head even closer to hers. She didn't pull back, she just looked at him. Slowly he touched her lips with his. She immediately responded, kissing him back. Relief washed through his body. She was kissing him back!

_He's kissing me, he's really kissing me! It made her feel like she had never felt before. One day she would have to thank Will for killing his brother… If he hadn't done that, she would never have been here, sharing the most wonderful kiss with the man she truly loved._

He wasn't ready to break the kiss yet, but he felt they were being watched. Letting her go, he looked up, only to see Cam was watching them. She had a file in her hands, probably something she wanted to talk to Bones about. With a look of regret he looked at her. She nodded, she understood it was over between them.

"I'll come back later, Dr. Brennan," she said before leaving as quickly as she could.

_She looked so hurt… I shouldn't have let him kiss me… This was all just a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. I have to get out of here!_

He saw that she felt bad after what just happened. She wanted to leave, he could see that too. If he didn't say something to make her feel better now, she would walk away and he would never get another chance like this.

"Bones, wait," he said, nearly whispering. Good, at least she was still looking at him. He took her hand. "Bones, I made a mistake… The reason I didn't want to talk to you about me and Cam was because… because… it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right that I was together with her. I want to be together with you! I don't care what anyone says or if it's even possible since we work together, I just want to be with you! I… I love you…"

_What he said, was exactly what she wanted to hear. And what she had thought… In the car, when they had talked about him and Cam, she had seen a look in his eyes. A look that told her it wasn't Cam he wanted to be with. Then why did she still feel bad for her boss, after having seen her walk away?_

He didn't understand why she didn't say anything. If she got angry, he'd understand. If she started crying because it wasn't possible for them to be together, he'd understand. But he didn't understand why she didn't say anything at all. Did he have to say something else? Just say something, anything, went through his mind. Anything…

_He said he loved her. He loved her, that was what he had just said. And he had kissed her… Perhaps it was time to stop thinking and just go with her feelings for once. After all, she felt the exact same way as he did._

She still wasn't saying anything. His head dropped. He shouldn't have said all of those things, she clearly didn't feel the same way. All of a sudden he felt her hands on his chest. She leaned in and kissed him, making him feel like he was flying. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

_Just say it, Brennan, she told herself. They're only four little words… She pulled back from the kiss._

"_I love you too."_

_Was that really her own voice? Yes, she had told him how she felt, she really told him she loved him too._

"I love you too."

He heard the words, but he couldn't believe them yet. She loved him too? She loved him too… A huge smile broke across his face. She loved him too! He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her for the third time, feeling his entire body come to life. So much for a guy hug, he thought with a grin.


End file.
